Liquid HOMICIDE
Liquid HOMICIDE: A Ruler By Any Other Name. The following is the story of both a player and a nation, because the two are so intertwined, it would be impossible to separate them. However, the too long; didn't read version is this. Liquid HOMICIDE was born on day 63, created three political parties, New America First, FSU, (F*** Sh*t Up,) AKA Freedom Stands United, and finally, The God King's Hammers. He spent 9 terms in congress, was president of the USA 5 times, Supreme Commander of the now defunct Anonymous Global Community Alliance, Speaker of the House, an advisor to various US governments and alliances, and lastly, the Chosen Ruler and God King of the United States of America's royal family. One of the early founders of Band of Brothers, the GLA, and the US government and the way it operates to this day. The Rebuilding of a Nation Liquid HOMICIDE was born into e-sim on day 63, two months into the game's lifespan, in the Pacific Coast region. The player himself was fairly innocuous, stayed inconspicuous in his early days, and attempted to learn the mechanics of this, and what made it unique amongst the crowd of others. During these early years, the USA was fairly secure as a member of the alliance A41, shorthand for All For One. He two clicked away, attempted to grow both his work skills and strength, and make a few friends, namely Vladimir, Danny Crowley, Cruciator, logomaster304, and a handful of others. Things change, especially in this game, and the political climates shifted, as A41 imploded, its members teaming up with old foes to form Alpha, one of the first real superalliances, and widely regards as the first real "OP" alliances. It consisted of Bulgaria, Greece, Russia, Lithuania, Brazil, Argentina, Romania, Hungary and others, which this writer's memory is too hazy to remember. One of the first major campaigns was the Russian announcement of the planned punishment of the USA, for colonization of Mexico and imperialism, as a part of a troll from one Cheshire Cat. This name would become synonymous with the oppression of the USA before its first baby boom. Regular articles and propaganda swirled around the media, trolling, attempting to place doubt in the legitimate government, bitterly embattled and attempting to come to grips with the fact that a former ally had just stabbed it in the back, in the name of profits and high iron. Coupled with the planned political infiltration by one Brotherhood Sniper, a party, the New American Republic, was born with the distinct goal of gaining enough members to gain entry to congress, then allow Russians into the country in order to unlawfully suppress loyalists and resistance fighters. The Russians, however, did not count on the complete ineptitude of Brotherhood Sniper, who attempted to troll the media with reasons why the Russian rule would be better for the USA than our own government, rather than to act as a subversive element in secret. Instead, he became a figure of ridicule and open hostility, and he was soon forced to leave the country, in order to salvage his reputation with them, but as a foot soldier, not a leader. This marks the beginning of Liquid HOMICIDE's emergence as not just another player, but as an aware and active entity, engaged and ready to assume responsibility. The Awakening http://i59.tinypic.com/9rrvp5.png With items like the above being published in the US media or out in global, the players naturally resisted, as the terms as published verbatim above weren't anywhere near reasonable. Liquid and a chosen few, took to the eRepublik forums and other avenues in order to begin a massive recruiting drive. A few months passed with no real changes, and hope began to diminish, especially as the active player count dipped all the way down to less than 80. The president that month, Craddle, a real life Indonesian, had gotten himself into a snafu with the alliance that the USA was in, fighting in a resistance in Alaska. The rounds were even, 7-7, it was in the Asian prime time, and Chinese tanks were on the way to attempt to win the final round, when another offer came from Russia. This offer was much more in line with what a standard white peace would achieve. It would offer Central USA back, along with a peace treaty that would keep both sides from interfering with each other for 30 days. Craddle blinked. He called off the tanks, and agreed to the peace treaty, fearing that the alliance the country was in, VETO, would not be strong enough to prevent Russia from merely redeclaring war, and squashing the US once more. As any ready can imagine, the outcry from congress and the rest of the country was immense, and the resulting backlash saw him impeached from office, only halfway into his term, in favor of the runner up, Temote. Temote made promises his activity could not keep up with, became highly inactive, and the country began to lull down into yet another dry spell, which lasted until congress elections, with one week left in the presidential cycle. The Rise of the New America First Initiative: The First Royal Family. This article was the preamble to the political offensive on the old NAR PTO party that Brotherhood Sniper had founded, with the intent of politically diverting the USA from the inside. Liquid had to gather his allies quickly and move them into the party prior to party elections, as those involved were still unsure about what kind of sleepers were there, reception from the other members and what kind of numbers he could actually garner, as he was still relatively new in the political scene, with only one failed run for TRUST party's presidency, and one congressional term. All the consternation was ultimately unneeded, as Liquid won in a landslide, 26-4. The early days were filled with standard recruitment articles, programs for new players, the NAF giftaway, which provided supplemental health for those just starting to grow in the game. This program was specifically done to give the NAF members a distinct good in exchange for active membership...and it worked. New players flocked to the NAF in droves, as the party rose from number 5, rapidly gained on the Federalist Party at number one, then broke new records, becoming the nation's first powerbroking party. Category:Autobiography